


A secret to keep

by newmoon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Remilie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmoon/pseuds/newmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Emilie and Bobby get caught kissing and they say they were just rehearing and trying to “connect” with their characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A secret to keep

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from Tumblr

The air between Em and Bobby was different now than a year ago or two years ago. They were like high school kids sneaking kisses when their parents are not watching. They enjoyed each other’s company, their laughs, their debates, their flirting, no strings attached.

They were going to shoot the dock scene today and they had a kissing scene and that made him smile.

_At least they didn’t have to hide when they’ll kiss._

 He thought as he made his way to his trailer only to be stop by seeing Emilie’s trailer door slightly ajar so he peeked to see if someone was in there and he was welcomed by Emilie stripping, her bare back facing him, he felt his cock hardening so he pulled away immediately from the door and stood outside her trailer to calm himself. He heard Emilie moving inside so he hurried to hide at the back of the trailer, hearing Emilie’s footsteps he leaned against the trailer. Seeing her walk and swaying her hips didn’t make anything better for his situation, not able to control the urge anymore he hurried to catch up with her and dragged her to the side kissing her passionately, surprised by the attack she didn’t respond immediately, but when she caught up with what was happening she opened up for him, he tilted his head to the side to get a better taste, he was pushing her stopping only when her back hit the truck. He was about to cup her when they heard someone curse she felt Emilie stiffen and her hands on his shoulder slowly pushing him away but with a plan on mind he didn’t allow her to push him, so he slowly ended the kiss with a peck on her lips and turned to face the person who caught them, Josh Dallas, _great just great._

“uhhhmm.. We.. uh .. We were rehearsing the scene” He stuttered

“You know to make a connection?, acting style” he managed to say confidently while Emilie blushed hiding at his back

“Right, uh Ill let you get on with it then” Turning red Josh hurriedly walked away from the two but he was still at earshot distance when he heard Emilie ask with amusement

“Connection? Really? Acting Style? Come on, Bobby”

And Josh swore that he heard Bobby reply

“What? I can’t just tell him that I was kissing you fervently because I saw you strip off you’re bloody dress back there”

To which Josh rolled his eyes to, _right,_ he thought whilesmiling as he ran towards where the rest of the crew were filming.

He had a secret to keep.


End file.
